Everything in Time
by Evoltenshi
Summary: Ten years have passed. While taking a loved one to St. Mungo's, Draco runs into someone he used to taunt. It is by his wife's interference he must face his past and maybe even, change his future.    Rated Mature for sensitive topics


**AN: Good to see you again! It was wonderful to see the great response the last story had. This one is also a Dramione fic. Title inspired by the No Doubt song. And yes, I went away from the epilogue in the book because to achieve what I have in mind, you have to.**

**As always, the well-known characters and places are not of my own property, but J.K. Rowling's.**

London, England c. 2008

"Mister Edwards, present the next case please"

"Gladly, name: Astoria Greengrass Malfoy, Age: 26. She was admitted with a mild case of depression, after experiencing a miscarriage. Got a prescription and now admits to headaches, nausea and fainting spells."

"Thoughts on the patient?"

A petite blonde raised her hand.

"Side effect from the medicine?"

"Test results came back negative"

Some looks were exchanged between the med students. The doctor in charge waited for another opinion when a male student in glasses spoke up.

"Could she be pregnant again?"

"Pregnancy symptoms, very good, but no, her body hasn't fully recovered. Next?"

"Tumor?"

"No Miss Turner"

As they group of young doctors were debating with other options. A tall, slim blond male in a suit busted into the room. His grey eyes rested on the face of his wife. She looked up and gave him a small smile and extended her hand to him. Immediately he went to her side and turned to face the hospital staff.

"Thank you all for your care but I'll be taking her home now."

"Excuse me Mr…"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I'm her husband"

"Yes, well we haven't finished with her sir. As resident doctor I am going to have to ask you to wait outside"

"That won't be necessary. Somebody in your hospital contacted me and her physician is waiting for her as we speak…at home"

Draco gave the doctor a stern glare. The doctor stammered a bit with a response. Malfoy's body tensed up ready to take his wife home by any means necessary. Astoria knowing her husband's personality just held on to his hand and squeezed it lightly. He relaxed after that. Very calmly he helped he get off the bed, collect her things and spoke once more.

"As I said before, we have an appointment to keep. I'm sure your people would have done a good job but there is no need for your assistance any longer. Thank you for your time. Excuse us."

And just like that, Draco took hold of the situation and guided his wife to the lift.

"I told you not to come to the city." His tone showed concern and displeasure.

"I needed to grab some things for the party on Saturday."

Astoria checked her reflection on a gold compact mirror she kept at all times. After fixing some flyaways of her luxurious dark hair; she put it back in her black leather purse. She carried herself with grace; aside from her flattering attire, she had an air of elegance and intelligence that made her acceptable and loved by many. Draco couldn't help but smile at the woman next to him. He loved her dearly and it was sometimes hard for him to resist her natural charm.

"The house elves could have gotten everything you needed."

"And I have already told you we shouldn't rely on them too much. We are talking about the 10th Anniversary Victory Ball. This event will have us in good standing with society."

The elevator stopped on the lobby. They stepped out and were greeted outside the front doors by a driver standing by a shiny black Rolls Royce. Once inside the vehicle they continued their conversation.

"What happened this time?"

"What always happens, I got a slight headache while I was shopping, felt everything go dark all of the sudden and before I knew it I was at the hospital."

Astoria kept her eyes on the scenery passing by. She was frustrated with the situation; she flexed her right hand and rested her knuckles very lightly on her crimson lips. Draco contemplated on her words and said to the driver

"Take us to St. Mungo's."

This brought his wife attention back to him as she looked annoyed for a minute but avoided going all together with her emotions. With a very cool voice she asked.

"Is there really any need of that? I thought we were done with them."

"Astoria: _Don't be difficult_. We have visited several hospitals in the continent and they moved your healer to St. Mungo's for your benefit. You can't travel in any form now so he's there to help you."

"I can very well travel."

"You can't even go to the bloody shops in London for Merlin's sake. Look what happened today!"

He raised his voice to the edge of his temper. Astoria knew better than to push him into an argument.

"It's alright. We'll do as you say."

For the remainder of the drive they sat in silence avoiding each other by any way possible, whether by touch, sound or sight.

"Open your mouth"

"AAAAAHHHHHH"

"Well doctor?"

"Oh she will be fine. Rosie here is quite the trooper. I'll prescribe you the same potion I gave the Potters. I'll tell you what though maybe the children should avoid playing with Weasley products for a while."

Hermione flushed profusely as she laughed nervously. Her hands went to her very pregnant belly and they smoothed out her pink embroided top. Her hair was up in a messy bun that left some tresses that surrounded her face. The rest of her outfit consisted of some pregnancy jeans and some pink colored flats.

"It was the doing of their uncle. I do, however, agree with you and will keep those experiments out of their way." She could still remember coming home from a nice walk only to find Rose scratching her face and neck with her tiny toddler hands. Purple spots all over her skin were visible, the two year old feared getting into trouble so naturally once her mother entered the picture, she burst into tears.

It wasn't her fault though. George had left some of his new experimental products on a desk. He had walked off to go to the bathroom and when he came back Rose, Albus and James were covered in the thick amber paste that had belong inside a container labeled "Hair-Bee-Gone! With real honey extract"

"At least they didn't lose their hair." George had tried to light up the mood but instead received a several scolding from Hermione and a Bat Boogy Hex from Ginny. She was also pregnant with a month and half behind Hermione.

After taking the potion vial, the doctor gave Rose a tiny lollipop and sent both her and her mother on their way. Ron was nowhere in sight. He had been very busy as an auror and came home most nights too exhausted to do anything else but sleep. Hermione sighted as her loneliness swept in. Rose turned to face her, sensing her mother's sadness she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Rosie loves momma."

Hermione smiled. It was amazing how easy her daughter could make it go away…most of the time.

"Mommy loves Rosie too"

Draco waited patiently for Astoria In the fifth floor, at the tearoom. After going into the doctor's office, the physician opted for some new tests which left Draco to count the minutes anxiously, so he decided a cup of tea might calm him down. He was sitting at a table with view of the street. He liked watching people; it gave him a sense of power and wonder. He would make up conversations and stories to go along with the strange faces he would see. While he was looking out, paying attention to no one in particular, something touched his shoe. Looking down he found a little blue ball and a toddler reaching out to grab it.

"Rose I told you not to bring that—"

Grey eyes met brown ones. It had been ten years since they had seen each other. Hermione gulped and looked down at her daughter. She scooped down to grab the now giggling child and muttered an apology. Draco stood up.

"It was nothing. Is this…"

"This is my daughter Rose. Rose say hello to an old schoolmate of mommy's. This is Draco Malfoy"

"'ello"

Draco smiled at the little girl.

"Hello. It is nice to meet you Rose. " He turned his gaze to Hermione

"So…how are you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you, and yourself?"

"Fine. Thank you"

As they looked around uncomfortably, Astoria showed up. She took a long look at Hermione before speaking up.

"Darling, this is—"

"Hermione Granger. Yes I recognize her from the press releases"

"It's Weasley now actually."

"Of course, you married the other boy that helped Potter. And this is your daughter?"

"Correct."

Astoria had heard very little from the Golden Trio from Draco's perspective. All that she learned was from other people and the articles in the Daily Prophet. Hermione was very little in her eyes; she thought of her as a mildly interesting muggle-born who got lucky enough to associate with Harry Potter and hence get the attention of many.

But being the socialite she was born to be, she tried to show some diplomacy and so her next decision was merely a calculated one.

"Right. It is such an honor to meet you. I've heard wonders about you" Astoria gave her a flashy smile and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. Hermione and Draco felt awkward at her display of affection.

"Yes, well thank you. It is was nice meeting you Mrs. Malfoy. Come along now Rose."

"Wait! Please, dear Mrs. Weasley." She took hold of one of her hands. "Will you be attending the 10th Anniversary Victory Ball? We have sent an invitation to you and your comrades but haven't received a reply."

"I-I do not think so."

"Oh it would mean so much to us. It is for charity after all, to help raise funds for the families that suffered during the war. "

Harry, Ron and Hermione had tried so hard to be left out of the spotlight after it was over. Rita Skeeter had spies camped out their houses for months and tried desperately to get an exclusive interview with them, only to be rewarded with nothing. Instead she made an article about the trials that fame had brought on the Golden Trio. It explained how "Having been Dumbledore's henchmen at such a young age is something to be pitied."

They had been invited time and again to these social events but had never showed up wishing to lead a normal life. After some years the invitations stopped coming, only to start again this year once Astoria Malfoy was in the organizing committee. Harry thought it was a joke coming from his old school rival, Ron had agreed.

"I'm sorry but we have made our decision."

"What a pity. Some of the proceedings are going to go to S.P.E.W. as well. It would have been wonderful to have you there to receive them."

Hermione turned pink with embarrassment. She kept trying to push back a couple a hairs behind her ear.

"Oh…I wasn't informed of that."

"Really? That is so strange considering you are one of the founders. I'm sure somebody forgot to tell you. So will you be joining us then?"

"…Yes, of course."

"Brilliant! See you then Mrs. Weasley, you and your friends of course."

With this Astoria linked her arm with her husband's and walked away from a very confused Hermione.

"What have I gotten us into?"

As they drove away from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Draco kept his eyes on his lovely wife. He had known her to be somewhat cunning but had never explored to what extent.

"What did the Healer say?"

"It was the usual. I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long." She answered with a smile.

"Astoria, you didn't tell me you had invited them."

"Oh? Did I forget to mention it?"

"Is it true about some of the funds going to S.P.E.W.?"

"It is now. I'll just have a talk with some of the committee, shouldn't be a problem. Oh don't look at me that way Draco. I just managed to have the Golden Trio to appear at our event. Something all past organizers have failed at. I did what I had to, in order to make them accept."

"You are very clever dear."

Draco worried how the event might reflect on them now his old schoolmates would go. He had never apologized to them for past errors and was hoping now that the opportunity would present itself, he would do it right.


End file.
